Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/Wikia Suggestions
Things that might be good to change (besides reality)... Wikia suggestions for improving improvements? Greetings holders of the truthy, from your local neighborhood Wikia representative. Some things I've sorta noticed: * This site is now #13 (out of 1.2 million) in a google search for "truthiness". http://www.google.com/search?q=truthiness&num=15 * The on-air hype for this site seems to have stabalized a tiny bit. * You have about 9 sysops: . This seems to indicate the time might be ripe to try out enabling anonymous editing (or the more common term: "the huddled masses"). At the time it was disabled, this site had just been mentioned live on the Colbert Report, and there was a lack of enough experienced administrators to cope with it. While disallowing this does cut down on vandalism significantly, it also cuts down on contributions significantly (not even Wikipedia has gone this far... yet). Therefor I propose one of the following: * Wikia defaults (anons can edit and create new pages, users can move pages) * Slightly restricted (anons can edit but cannot create new pages, only sysops move pages) * No change (if you want to throw your vote away. Michael Moore endorses this one...) If you could put it to some sort of admin vote thingy we'd be ever much obliged. If you do feel ready to try out anon editing, you might promote a few more sysops too. Also, a suggestion from myself: Your logo is derived from two images from other non-free sources. While this usage is probably protected under parody for some uses, there could still be legal issues with this as a logo. Therefor I suggest a slightly more original logo, even possibly of the same design (but originally created by the users rather than copied, such as the Uncyclopedia logo (a puzzle drawn on a potato)). An idea for this, now that you have a larger contributor base, is to hold a logo design contest, with some award to be given to the best original design. Thoughts? Yours etc etc, --Splarka (talk) 23:42, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm in favor of Slighty Restricted, but we'll see what the rest of the sysops say. ::Agreed slightly restricted--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Is there consensus yet? Someone reach uno? --Splarka (talk) 05:31, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Very few people have been in, and Dauno was the first to answer...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm willing to give slightly restricted a shot and see how it works out. Also, I think the wikiality logo is fine for now, mostly because I can't think of a better idea at the moment. --Esteban Colberto 23:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maybe puzzle pieces super imposed over Stephen's face? Though, I do like the logo as is, and I'm also pretty sure its covered under parody and artistic license. --uno 23:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Suggestions to change the logo: #The logo needs something that can be easily made into an "icon" and must include the following elements: the American flag, brass balls, and Stephen's ear. ##use another picture that shows the "ear-side" of his head and "cartoon" it up, ##and perhaps change the color (brass?) and typeface of the font--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, the name on the logo should say Wikiality.com, not just Wikiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I would never want to defame Stephen! I definitely would not make fun of his deaf ear! The current logo encompasses everything this site is supposed to be about. The only improvement I can think of is putting another american flag behind the globe, possibly longwise down the length of the logo. --uno 03:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Showing the ear is not defaming the ear. As it is, it is hiding, as if we are ashamed of the ear. We are not ashamed of the ear; we are proud of the ear, and we should display it as proudly as we would display Stephen's balls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 7 January 2007 (UTC)